


Dois anos depois

by AltenVantas



Series: Draconins, Lobos e suas histórias [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst, Draco!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Mates, Sweet Derek, Werewolf Scott
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek volta para casa depois de dois anos fora, ele tem uma boa recepção, mas não esperava o tratamento que obteve de Stiles. O Xerife tem que lidar com mais um caso, mais uma morte e ele sabe que Stiles tem as informações que precisa, mas no momento tem outras coisas com que se preocupar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De volta para casa

Ajeitou à coberta do seu amigo, tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível, Scott se moveu um pouco e voltou a soltar os seus pequenos roncos tão comuns quando dormia. Isso fazia o coração de Stiles se sentir um pouco melhor, um pouco menos culpado por tê-lo arrastado para o meio da floresta quando o seu pai havia lhe dito claramente para não fazer. Contudo um corpo não era algo comum em Beaccon Hill e muito menos um corpo que não estivesse totalmente inteiro, isso já fazia valer apena o castigo. Não tinha como prever o que aconteceu depois, mesmo assim seu coração pesava em culpa e pesar, ele deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

Poucas coisas no mundo são capazes de dividir um corpo em dois, menos ainda aquelas que são capazes passar despercebidas pela cidade e se mover pela floresta sem ser anunciada. Dentre essas coisas, ele convivia com uma casa cheia deles a mais ou menos seis anos, como não havia percebido isso antes? Como não conseguiu ver que o que dividira a menina fora um lobisomem? Agora o seu melhor amigo estava lutando para não morrer contra a maldição e mesmo sobrevivendo a sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Principalmente com quem estava namorando, especialmente por isso. Por sua culpa. Pela milionésima vez, Stiles passou a mão por sua nuca, tentando achar uma saída inexistente.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e sentiu a onda de preocupação atingindo-o antes mesmo do cheiro de Talia, também podia sentir raiva e determinação por debaixo do sentimento predominante. Os passos eram leves e quase inaudíveis, contudo Stiles já estava acostumado com o padrão da Alfa e sabia que era sua forma de dar lhe tempo para se recompuser, por isso ele era grato já que caso estivesse chorando, teria tempo para secá-las.  Ela parou ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro, o toque era quente e pesado de uma forma reconfortante, de uma forma maternal. Stiles fechou seus olhos e deixou o momento lhe acalmar, antes do que ela iria dizer.

\- Como ele está?

\- Bem, acredito que sobreviveu e agora terá que lidar com a licantropia, ele pode contar com você para ajudá-lo?

\- E com toda a minha Alcateia, não vou deixá-lo sozinho na cidade.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não precisa agradecer, é nosso dever como Alcateia Predominante. Agora você deveria ir para casa, comer alguma coisa e tomar banho.

\- É você tem razão, depois eu tenho que conversar com Melissa e meu Pai.

\- Por que não deixa isso comigo?

\- Scott é meu amigo Talia, nada mais justo do que tentar concertar tudo o que eu puder.

Talia não respondeu a isso, apenas se afastou deixando frio o ombro que ela tocara antes, não havia mais o que conversar e por isso o menino levantou-se sentindo todo o seu corpo dolorido. Havia passado a noite toda ali sentado, havia passado boa parte da manhã também e agora andar era como arrastar um saco de batatas assim andava com lentidão, enquanto buscava dentro de si motivação para encarar o que estava para acontecer. Definitivamente, ainda não tinha decidido qual seria pior: falar com o seu pai ou Melissa. Se conseguisse passar por esse dia apenas com um castigo, ele já seria vitorioso.

O quarto em que Scott estava acomodado era um dos últimos dos quartos de hospedes no primeiro andar, como a família Hale era grande sempre precisava de quartos extras para suas reuniões anuais de família. A nova casa era maior do que a anterior, apesar de ser o mesmo lugar, a diferença estava que em todos os quartos havia uma portinhola que levava para um subterrâneo que possuía várias saídas ficando impossível uma emboscada. Eles haviam aprendido com o passado e Stiles sabia como se guiar por ali de olhos fechados.

A casa também havia se tornado mais privada, todas as paredes foram revestidas com isolamento acústico. Não foi do agrado de Talia, contudo as filhas deram motivos plausíveis para isso e vencida por elas, a matriarca não pode fazer nada mais do que aceitar. Por isso também não havia ouvido as vozes até chegar ao final do corredor, onde ficava a porta principal e a saída também. No começo só percebeu as vozes das meninas, Laura rindo de forma animada e aberta, assim como a risada mais contida de Cora que era quase um rosnado, ela era sempre irritada e tensa, então quando estava bem na entrada do corredor a voz de Derek lhe acertou como um soco.

Seu corpo se acendeu totalmente, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por inteiro, deixando-o quente como há muito tempo não estava. Suas pernas bambearam sobre o seu próprio peso, forçando-o a se equilibrar na parede. Também sentiu o cheiro dele, almiscarado, tipicamente masculino e forte, isso só tornava o seu desejo ainda mais forte atraindo-o em direção ao beta. Passou a mão ao redor de sua barriga, enquanto o seu corpo ia em direção ao chão, estava mais vivo do que em muito tempo e sua dor também. A mesma dor que não o deixava dormir, a mesma dor que lhe descontrolava, a mesma dor que tinha pensado aprendido ignorar. Estava de volta, viva e poderosa.

Fechou os seus olhos e cerrou os seus dentes, não precisava daquilo naquele momento, não precisava de nada disso. Reunindo forças do seu interior, das motivações que lhe fizeram sair do quarto de Scott, começou a subir novamente de forma lenta e pesada. Respirando lentamente e acorrentando o seu desejo com sua vontade, abriu os olhos recomeçando sua caminhada até a saída. Mal tinha dado dois passos quando a voz de Laura soou mais alta do que os zumbidos de seu ouvido.

\- Está tudo bem com Scott?

\- Está sim, eu tenho que ir agora porque eu preciso conversar com o meu pai e com Melissa, além de comer e tomar banho. Eu já estou muito tempo velando o sono dele.

\- Quer uma carona?

Com lentidão, Stiles virou o seu rosto na direção de Derek, seus olhos escuros se encontraram e aquela eletricidade que sentira há dois anos estava lá. Mantendo-o preso, mantido atento quando não queria nada disso, quando o que mais queria era ir embora e não olhar para trás. Torrando os circuitos do seu cérebro ,fazendo ficar difícil de pensar.

\- Não precisa, eu posso ir andando.

 - Stiles você mora do outro lado da reserva, não me custa nada te levar em casa eu tenho que conversar com o seu pai mesmo.

\- Não precisa, eu posso ir andando.

Começou a caminhar em direção a saída, sua decisão estava em todo o seu rosto e até mesmo em sua postura, mesmo que isso doesse, mesmo que isso deixasse para trás uma parte de si; contudo Stiles não poderia ficar no mesmo lugar que Derek, não agora e talvez nunca mais. Como sempre, o universo tinha outra opinião, o mais velho segurou o seu braço fazendo a corrente ficar maior queimando-o por dentro e a dor tão insuportável que o fez tremer, perdendo as forças. Com sua mão livre segurou o braço que o mais velho, para não cair.

\- Você está bem?

A preocupação do outro fez os seus olhos se encherem, de saudade e desejo, mas controlou-se. Se ficasse perto de mais, iriam compartilhar e ele sabia que se compartilhasse de mais, não teria como sair e então na próxima vez que o mais velho sumisse poderia ser fatal. Isso o fez aumentar a pressão do seu agarro, não usou suas garras, apenas força e pelo olhar que ele lhe dera ao soltá-lo o pegara de surpresa.

\- Estou ótimo e vou embora sozinho, se quiser pode passar lá em casa mais tarde, tem certeza que meu pai ficara feliz em vê-lo.

-x-

Poucas coisas fazia Derek sentir dor, nenhuma delas associada ao rapaz que estava saindo pela porta. Seu andar era vacilante e torpe, como se não conseguisse ficar em pé sozinho, mas o lobo não poderia fazer absolutamente nada já que fora tão rudemente afastado. Inconscientemente passou a mão pelo local onde antes o garro estava, onde a eletricidade ainda lhe queimava, se possível ainda mais forte do que da ultima vez. Tudo estava ainda mais forte do que da ultima vez e pelo que pode perceber não fora o único que havia sentido. Então porque ele estava agindo daquela forma?

\- Derek o que você fez para ele?

A voz de Laura soou forte em seus ouvidos, retirando-o de seu torpor mental. Virou-se para ela e percebeu que estava muito ferrado, ele estava com aquela posição de Alfa que a fazia parecer imensamente com sua mãe. Mãos na cintura, olhar semifechado e rosto levemente levantado; tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não falar nenhuma besteira ou iria apanhar. Não que ele fosse saber, caso falasse alguma coisa.

\- Nada.

\- Derek, Stiles pode não ser a pessoa mais centrada do mundo, mas ele não ache dessa forma com uma pessoa que não fez nada. Você mal chegou há dez minutos e já está arrumando confusão.

\- Olha, eu não o vejo desde o Natal há dois anos e vocês sabem o que aconteceu desde então, logo como eu poderia ter feito algo para irritá-lo?

 - Você contou para ele porque você não ligou ou falou com ele desde o Natal, Derek?

A voz de sua mãe soou clara como um cristal quando a mais velha entrava no enorme saguão, sua posição era mais leve do que a de Laura, mas isso não significava que ela estava menos chateada com ele. Embora, Derek podia sentir que havia algo mais ali, algo que ela não queria contar, algo que fazia os seus ombros ficarem mais tensos. Talvez alguma tivesse alguma coisa haver com o amigo de Stiles ou com o que estivera fazendo até aquele dia.

\- Como? Você me disse para não procurá-lo, eu pensei que você fosse contar tudo.

\- Você está me dizendo que estava duas vezes na cidade depois do Natal e não se dignou a falar com ele sobre o que estava realmente fazendo? E por que estava ignorando-o?

\- Como eu poderia Laura? Mamãe disse que seria melhor me afastar e então eu fiz.

Derek olhou para sua mãe como se implorasse, ele realmente não tinha tido a intenção de magoar ninguém e muito menos Stiles. Talia o olhou de volta, seus olhos castanhos repleto de sentimentos, nem mesmo o olfato de Derek conseguia distinguir com toda a certa o que a mais velha estava sentindo.

\- Acredito que você tenha que desfazer um mal entendido.

\- Sim eu tenho, mas antes foi Kali quem transformou Scott não foi?

Sua mão não respondeu nada, apenas caminhou em sua direção com uma expressão que não dizia nada, mas essa era a forma dela de responder a pergunta. Derek grunhiu frustrado e irritado, tudo o que tinha feito até ali poderia ter sido em vão se Kali estava rondando a cidade. Sentiu o abraço de sua mãe, apertando-o contra ela firme e forte, mantendo-o confiante e seguro.

\- Não pense nisso agora, o que realmente importa no momento é você cuidar de Stiles e deixe o resto comigo e Laura.

Derek não pode dizer nada, apenas balançar a cabeça de forma positiva, ele já tinha feito o máximo que podia para ajudar naquela situação.

-x-

Stiles sentia a água quente tocando em seu corpo, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar dando lhe energia que precisava para caminhar de volta ao quarto. Ao menos as conversas não haviam sido realmente complicadas, em parte porque o seu pai estava ao seu lado não só dando lhe suporte para dizer o que tinha que ser dito como também para garantir a veracidade de cada palavra, claro que também sua transformação havia dado peso a tudo o que estava falando. As reações de Melissa foram realmente muito sensatas apesar do conteúdo da conversa.

Primeiro ela se demonstrou descrente, o que fora a reação inicial que o mais novo achou que ela realmente teria, contudo conforme a conversa fora avançando e os fatos foram sendo expostos Melissa simplesmente ficou em silêncio, pela primeira vez Stiles ficou sem saber o que alguém estava sentindo. Isso foi realmente um alivio e uma preocupação, pessoas que não sentem nada são imprevisíveis, quando ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio apenas pediu para ir ver o seu filho e meu pai se prontificou em levá-la. Quando saíram, o seu progenitor simplesmente disse que iriam conversar quando voltasse. Stiles não tinha nenhuma boa expectativa para essa conversa.

O caminho até o quarto pareceu demorar uma eternidade, seu corpo ainda estava tenso, dolorido e principalmente vibrante. Seu corpo estava desejando algo que não poderia dar algo que não queria dar e isso fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda pior, ficasse ainda mais complicado.  Ao menos poderia dormir antes da conversa com o seu pai, poderia restabelecer as forças e tentar ser mais parecido consigo mesmo, assim poderia explicar para ele o que sabia, quem sabe assim o castigo fosse ser aliviado? Fé era de graça.

Abriu o seu quarto e simplesmente travou, o cheiro de Derek invadiu o seu nariz, fazendo o seu corpo acender novamente, trazendo de volta a eletricidade que lhe deixava simplesmente pior. Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se, ficando o mais longe que podia da cama e de onde o lobo estava sentando. Como sempre estava usando a sua jaqueta de couro, calça jeans e blusa branca parecendo bem deslocado naquele ambiente decorado por um nerd.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vim conversar com você.

\- Para que? Para deixar claro que você cometeu um erro ao me beijar? Para deixar claro que você não me quer? Porque eu acho que dois anos sem qualquer noticia, sem nem ao menos dar um fora já disse o bastante.

O mais velho levantou a cabeça, seus olhos escuros brilhando naquela escuridão, Stiles perdeu o fôlego. Não só pela eletricidade que pairava no ar, como também pela beleza incomum que o lobo possuía, principalmente quando estava sombrio e silencioso daquela forma. O draconin pode ouvir o suspirar sair dos lábios do mais velho.

\- Acho que você entendeu as coisas erradas.

\- E como eu deveria entender com dois anos sem nem mesmo um oi?

\- Você era novo de mais e algumas coisas aconteceram...

\- Certo, já entendi você encontrou outra pessoa que é mais velha e pode atender as suas necessidades. Agora se puder ir embora, eu tenho que dormir e ainda não consegui conversar com o meu pai que com toda certeza tem algum castigo particularmente bem elaborado para mim.

O dragão não pode evitar, sua voz saiu baixa e dolorosa, enquanto o seu coração martelava em seu peito e mais uma parte sua morria pouco a pouco. Seu corpo tremia, suas forças iam embora e seu desejo por contato crescia geometricamente. Ele queria tanto, mais tanto apenas ficar perto de Derek que podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, deixando um rastro quente e doloroso em seu rosto.

\- Ei, calma.

Derek levantou e tentou chegar perto, mas Stiles fora mais rápido e se afastou antes que o contato fosse efetuado. Não iria conseguir suportar o toque dele, não agora que estava tão abeira do abismo, não agora que estava tão cansado e dolorido. Podia não parecer, mas a mulher havia lhe machucado muito seriamente quando a encontrou mordendo Scott e mesmo se curando, a dor ainda permanecia.

\- Não precisa ter pena de mim, eu entendo e você havia deixado bem claro sua opinião sobre ficar com alguém menor de idade. Então, você pode ir eu sei lidar com a rejeição.

\- Stiles não foi nada disso, por favor, me deixa explicar.

\- Por quê? Você quer me ver tão quebrado assim? Faz-te sentir...

Dessa vez o draconin não conseguiu desviar, Derek segurou os seus braços e cruzou a distância entre eles beijando. Um gemido rouco saiu da boca do menor, enquanto o seu corpo explodia em vida e calor, ele queria empurrar – na verdade, sabia que tinha que empurrar- mas não conseguia. Ao invés disso passou a mão pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto e quando percebeu ambos estavam sem ar, devido à intensidade.

\- Eu senti a sua falta, por favor, me deixa explicar.

Stiles apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, descansando sentindo-se leve pela primeira vez em dois anos. Sentindo a tensão se dissipando, sentindo se mais quente e reconfortado. Ele realmente não queria ouvir, mas não conseguia evitar, Derek estava pedindo tão silenciosamente e assim meneou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Você lembra-se da ultima reunião dos Alfas? Logo antes do ano novo, que todas as alcateias da nossa área se unirão para definir os territórios?

\- Aquela que os Argentes fizeram a emboscada?

\- Sim, essa mesma. Lembra que Deucalion saiu cego e começou a formar uma alcateia só de Alfas? Convencendo alguns deles de eliminarem seus próprios Betas?

\- Eu lembro que Talia comentou alguma coisa com relação a isso, mas ela não me deixou fazer parte da reunião como um todo.

Derek começou a se movimentar, como estava praticamente sem forças, Stiles deixou-se ir e logo se sentaram na cama. O mais velho virou-se para ficar de frente para ele, seus olhos se encontraram e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, não era o que queria, mas era o suficiente por enquanto.

\- Deucalion conseguiu convencer Enil e Kali a fazem essa loucura, contudo a emissária dele e de Kali descobriram o que eles estavam tramando e contataram para minha mãe. Elas não poderiam cuidar disso sozinhas, então minha mãe me enviou para arrumar novas alcateias para esses betas, não consegui chegar a tempo para ajudar os de Enil, mas consegui ajudar os de Kali e isso a deixou desesperada.

\- Está me dizendo que essa tal de Kali, invadiu o território de uma das maiores Alfas dos Estados unidos e começou a tentar a fazer novos betas enquanto ainda é uma Alfa e pegou o meu melhor amigo nesse tiroteio?

Stiles viu Derek sorrir, ele não sabia exatamente se isso era bom ou ruim, se deveria ou não ficar irritado. Afinal, ele estava contando que o seu melhor amigo foi pego em meio a um jogo de manipulação de Alfas, sabe se lá Deus por que motivo, ainda sim ficou calado porque parecia que ainda não acabou.

\- É exatamente isso, mas não tenho certeza do motivo dela ter escolhido justamente esse lugar para fazer isso, já que existem outros lugares nos Estados Unidos que não tenham uma alcateia. De qualquer forma, minha mãe achou muito perigoso manter contato com você enquanto eu estava sendo caçado por Kali e Enil, eles poderiam ter vindo em sua direção e colocar sua vida em risco.

\- Derek, você sabe que eu sou um dragão não sabe? Que eu sei me defender.

\- Eu sei, mas Stiles eles eram dois Alfas e você é um só. Seu pai é um humano, minha família poderia não ter chego a tempo e eu simplesmente não poderia perder você.

\- Entendo tudo isso Derek, mas você sabe a dor que eu senti? Sabe o quanto eu fiquei sem dormir me sentindo rejeitado e triste? A dor que eu senti era física, quase enlouquecedora.

Ele viu o mais velho desviar o olhar, olhando para as mãos deles que eram tão diferentes entre si. A sua mão era clara e pálida, a de Derek era mais escura e morena, as suas eram suaves e as deles rústicas; tão diferentes quantos eles eram entre si.

\- Quando você me contou sobre sua espécie na cozinha, eu peguei um dos tomos antigos da biblioteca da minha casa e li o que dizia sobre a sua raça. E descobri que vocês não nascem com um parceiro predefinido e sim por compartilhamento, quando vocês contam sobre si acontece o Compartilhamento e quanto mais vocês se abrem, mais vocês se tornam dependente do parceiro. Vocês podem morrer se o parceiro for embora. Por isso eu entendo o que você deve ter passado e nem teve um dia que eu não tenha me sentido culpado.

A voz de Derek estava quebrada, triste e profunda. Por isso o menino soltou-se dele, apenas para puxá-la para si, a eletricidade percorrendo o corpo de dele ainda mais forte, ainda mais intensa. Um suspirou deixou a boca de ambos, em alivio.

\- Por que sua mãe não me contou? Isso não iria ajudar em nada, contudo eu iria saber que não estava sendo rejeitado tão brutalmente.

\- Acredito que a promessa que ela tenha feito a impediu, quando ela usou o seu sangue para selar a divida com você, isso criou um laço que a impede de colocá-lo em perigo. Nesse caso, quanto menos você soubesse, mas seguro você estaria.

\- Certo, mas eu não posso perdoar isso tão fácil Derek, isso doeu muito e você terá que conquistar a minha confiança de volta.

Derek suspirou, forçando o abraço, puxando-o para mais perto ainda. Stiles pode sentir a excitação dele, que se misturava com a sua própria em um perfume intoxicante. Isso fez com o mais novo buscasse os lábios do mais velho, eles se beijaram profundamente, como se não tivessem ficado dois anos fora.

\- Então eu tenho uma segunda chance?

\- E ultima Derek, eu realmente posso não sobreviver na próxima vez.

\- Prometo pelo meu sangue, pela lua e pela terra que não irei mais fazer isso.

Antes mesmo que Stiles pudesse protestar, o mais velho cortou a palma da mão e tocou no braço dele, onde uma meia lua vermelha apareceu. O mais novo sentiu um calor que percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo-o abrir sua boca e soltar um suspiro estrangulado, ao fundo pode ouvir o mais velho soltar o mesmo suspiro.

\- Acho que agora somos parceiros para valer.

\- Sim, eu concordo.

Stiles se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no corpo do mais velho, sentindo-o abraçar com força, como se fosse sumir ou evanescer a qualquer momento. Ele não pode dizer que não estava gostando e quando estava começando a fechar os olhos, ouviu o carro de seu pai chegando a casa. Um gemido de protesto preparou-se para levantar.

\- Eu tenho que conversar com ele e você vem junto.

\- Vamos dizer que estamos juntos?

O mais novo não pode deixar de rir quando viu o olhar no rosto de Derek, assustado e enorme, não que o dragão pudesse dizer que ele não tinha motivos para isso. Seu pai podia ser humano, mas não alguém a ser subestimado.

\- Ainda não, vamos contar o que sabemos sobre o ataque de Scott caso a sua mãe ainda não tenha feito. Ele é o xerife e precisa saber com o que está lidando e esperar que isso seja o suficiente para me livrar do castigo.

\- Eu não contaria com isso.

\- Eu sei, mas eu prefiro tentar.


	2. Entre pai e filho

_Natal de dois anos atrás_

Desde que sua mulher morrera o xerife teve poucas oportunidades para relaxar de verdade, entre trabalho em período integral e cuidar de uma criança um pouco incomum, consumia muito de si mesmo. Principalmente por seu filho ter o verdadeiro dom de se meter em encrencas, por isso naquela festa de Natal cerco por sua família postiça com segurança e conforto ao seu redor John não pode resistir e acabou cedendo à bebida e a diversão. Esquecendo-se totalmente que lobisomens não podem ficar bêbados, para sua sorte, estava em casa e eles lhe colocaram no sofá quando o álcool subiu de mais a sua cabeça tirando-o da circulação.

Como sempre acontecia quando o álcool dominava o seu corpo, acordou no meio da noite sentindo-se totalmente ressecado, sabia que assim que tomasse água e subisse para o quarto poderia voltar a dormir com a segurança de acordar sóbrio no dia seguinte, sem qualquer ressaca. Era um dom que vinha de sua família. Seus passos eram lentos em direção a cozinha, tudo estava ainda meio confuso, graças a isso e a um tropeção no meio do caminho ele não entrou diretamente na cozinha, não interrompendo ali a conversa que acontecia entre seu filho e o menino dos Hale.

O que o mais velho dizia ficou meio confuso e o xerife não prestou real atenção nisso, já que estava muito ocupado tentando voltar ao equilíbrio em meio ao tapete que Stiles teimava a usar no meio da sala. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar a parede ao lado da porta, a voz de seu filho atravessou o portal e John simplesmente sentiu toda a confusão sair de seu corpo.

_\- Quando eu nasci minha mãe passou a Faísca dela para mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse vivo e ficasse como ela. Como era de se esperar ela morreu, mas meu pai não sabe que foi por minha causa, ele não sabe desse aspecto da minha raça e não quero que ele saiba nunca. Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ele soubesse o que realmente aconteceu._

John encostou-se a parede, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Stiles sabia por que a sua mãe havia morrido e sentia-se culpado por isso. Pior ainda, achava que se ele soubesse iria também culpá-lo por isso, o mais velho passou a mão pelo rosto e sentindo que todo o seu mundo estivesse virando de cabeça para baixo. Stiles sabia, ele sabia muito bem do segredo que John estava tentando manter afastado dele e agora, não sabia como lidar.

Desistindo da água, o xerife virou e começou a subir a escada em direção ao seu quarto, ele precisava pensar em uma forma de conversar com seu filho e a segurá-lo de que tudo estava bem, de que ele não tinha culpa de nada e que sabia o que iria acontecer quando Claudia ficou grávida. Só que John sabia perfeitamente bem que não iria conseguir, ele nunca fora bom com sentimentos e havia uma coisa que Stiles não descobriu ainda. O mais velho tinha medo do que iria acontecer quando ele soubesse.

-x-

_Dias atuais_

Melissa ajeitou o cabelo de seu filho, percebendo que não havia nada de diferente nele. A cor estava normal, sua respiração regular e a temperatura um pouco alta, mas nada que caracterizava febre e isso fez com que seu coração ficasse mais leve. Desde que Stiles havia lhe contado o que aconteceu, só estava preocupada com a saúde física dele já que a mental teria que esperar até que acordasse. Enquanto olhava para o seu filho dormindo, percebeu o quanto não conhecia do mundo, o quanto a sua ciência e o seu conhecimento era limitado, de alguma forma isso era recompensador para a mulher. Podia significar que ainda haveria chances para ela também.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e virou-se para ver Talia Hale parada na porta, a beleza e o poder da mulher chegou até ela, ainda mais palpável dentro do pequeno cômodo. A descrença ainda estava em seu peito, porque como iria adivinhar que a prefeita da cidade era justamente a chefe dos lobisomens locais? Era como se tivesse caído em um episódio de Buffy, surreal e ao mesmo tempo crível. Porque faz sentindo que alguém tão territorial quanto um lobo fosse justamente o chefe desse território, isso fez um sorriso aparecer no rosto dela. Ao passo que a fez se sentir meio boba.

\- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Quantas achar necessárias.

\- O que realmente irá mudar na personalidade dele?

\- Nada. Apenas um pouco mais instintivo mais bruto e nas noites de lua cheia o controle dele poderá ser fraco nas primeiras vezes.

\- Isso é controlável?

\- Sim e como eu prometi para Stiles, também prometo para você, ele terá total suporte da minha família.

\- Obrigada. Quando ele poderá ir para casa?

\- Assim que acordar e conversarmos com ele.

\- Acha que eu devo ficar?

\- É o melhor mesmo, seu apoio tornara tudo mais fácil.

\- Entendo, então vou ficar esperando você me ligar.

Melissa se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção à porta, Talia a abriu com delicadeza e poder de uma forma que ela a enfermeira não conseguia entender como era possível. De qualquer forma, passou pelo portal para encontrar John apoiado ali com displicência, parecendo estar perdido em seus pensamentos e não pela primeira vez a mulher percebeu o quão bonito ele era e que estava bastante feliz em dar-lhe uma chance, mesmo que tivesse sido coagida por seu filho.

O homem percebeu-as assim que Talia fechou a porta atrás de si, ele passou o olho da prefeita até a enfermeira, parando na ultima e sorrindo de maneira tímida e máscula que o deixava absolutamente lindo. Ela não pode resistir em sorrir de volta. Sua solidez sempre lhe servia de consolo mesmo quando tudo parecia muito confuso, como era agora.

\- Ele está realmente bem.

\- Ótimo.

Ele sorriu para ela, antes de virar-se para Talia onde suas feições ficaram mais sérias e Melissa sabia que estava vendo o xerife e não o seu namorado. John colocou uma das mãos em seu sinto.

\- Você sabe quem fez isso com Scott e por quê?

\- Eu sei, mas acredito que Stiles irá querer contar isso ele mesmo, assim como ele quis contar sobre Scott.

\- E por que meu filho saberia qualquer coisa com relação a isso?

\- Porque o meu filho precisava se redimir, então mandei dizer a verdade para Stiles e como ele está enrascado com você, acha que usara esse conhecimento para amenizar o castigo. Não posso privá-lo desse direito.

A enfermeira viu o xerife passar a mão pelos cabelos, seu rosto ficando preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tenso, como se fosse algo comum o seu filho ter conhecimento sobre assassinatos e acidentes na cidade. Conhecendo Stiles como ela conhecia, isso não parecia ser totalmente impossível, ainda mais sabendo agora que boa parte deles é culpa de seres que mal podem ser considerados humanos. Ela só se perguntou o quanto xerife estava carregando sozinho todos esses anos.

\- Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você mima de mais o meu filho Talia  e um dia isso pode se tornar um problema.

\- John, eu só facilito as coisas, eu sei muito bem que Stiles irá se meter com ou sem a minha permissão e isso é valido para você também. Sei que o magoa e o machucar ir contra suas regras, mas ele sempre fará o que julgar necessário e dessa vez é pessoal.

Novamente o homem ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse em uma batalha mental tão forte que transparecia em seu rosto. A mulher chegou perto do namorado tocando o braço dele, vendo-o soltar um suspiro pela boca e sorrir como se agradecesse.

\- Eu só o queria seguro.

\- É o que todos os pais querem, mas ele é um dragão John e se lidar com lobos é difícil não consigo imaginar como seja lidar com um dragão.

\- É tão difícil quanto parece.

Ele segurou a sua mão e começou o caminho até a saída, para a sorte da mulher o homem parecia saber muito bem para onde estava indo. Aquela casa era tão grande e tão cheia de corredores que ela facilmente poderia ficar perdida ali, se ela não soubesse que os Hale eram ricos antes, poderia facilmente atribuir o que estava vendo a desvio de verba. Suspirando apertou ainda mais a mão de John e quando estavam chegando perto do carro, ela pode ver uma menina parada ali.

\- Você não vai deixá-lo muito tempo de castigo não é?

\- Ele está merecendo ficar um ano de castigo Cora, o que ele fez foi muito errado.

\- Eu sei, mas não foi culpa dele, eu tenho certeza que se ele soubesse sobre o que está acontecendo ele nunca teria ido ver o corpo. Então é culpa nossa, por favor, tio John não seja tão duro com ele dessa vez.

\- Certo, eu vou tentar.

Melissa viu a menina afirmando com a cabeça antes de sair correndo para a floresta, seus cabelos balançando ao vento e suas pernas elegantes levando-a longe. A enfermeira ficou um tempo pensando sobre o que tinha visto na casa e percebeu que todo mundo com quem encontrou, tinha um apresso enorme por Stiles e mesmo sabendo que eles o conheciam a bastante tempo achou incomum.

\- John, por que Talia e Cora achem agem de forma protetora quando se fala do Stiles?

\- Você notou isso não foi? É tão obvio assim?

\- É um pouco, eu não estou dizendo que ele não seja encantador nem nada, mas isso é um pouco estranho principalmente porque Talia não é alguém que me parece gostar assim de alguém sem motivo.

\- E realmente tem um... Ele salvou a vida deles.

-x-

Xerife estacionou o carro e olhou para Melissa, tinha acabado de contar como Stiles havia salvado a família Hale inteira em uma só noite. Exceto é claro Derek, mas John não era ingênuo aponto de achar que o filho dos Hale estava fora desse efeito que o Stiles tinha sobre toda a família, na verdade por algum motivo que poderia ou não ter haver com a conversa que ele ouviu há dois anos achava que o lobisomem era ainda mais afetado. Não que isso estivesse passando na sua cabeça quando estacionou o seu carro e olhou para a namorada que estava calada ainda. Não que ele pudesse culpá-la, havia sido uma noite de muitas revelações.

\- Você não precisa vir se não quiser, eu posso conversar com eles sozinho.

\- Eles?

\- Eu tenho quase que Derek está ai com ele.

\- E para você está tudo bem?

\- Se eu disser que não tenho uma resposta para isso, você acredita em mim?

John eram racionalmente contra esse “namoro”, afinal eles tinham seis anos de diferença entre si, contudo as regras convencionais da sociedade não poderiam ser aplicadas ali. Não quando o seu filho poderia morrer ao se relacionar com alguém, não quando o namorado dele também poderia enlouquecer por ficarem separados e por isso não sabia que resposta dar, também por isso iria deixar o tempo correr e esperar que eles tomassem o primeiro passo. Só então iria realmente se obrigar a dar uma resposta, ele poderia está errado e eles serem apenas amigos. Mesmo que isso soasse totalmente errado em seus ouvidos.

Suspirou novamente e se virou para falar alguma coisa para Melissa, que se perdeu totalmente com o beijo que ela lhe deu. Primeiro o susto e então ele deixou-se levar aproveitando o momento, Deus sabia o quanto aquilo era bem vindo, porque se estivesse realmente certo sobre o futuro momentos como aqueles seriam cada vez mais raros. Então se permitiu aproveitar um pouco mais aquele contato tão bem vindo e tão amoroso, principalmente por saber que Melissa é alguém a quem Claudia aceitaria e se tivessem se conhecido seriam amigas.

\- Eu vou com você, não precisa se preocupar com isso e tenho que agradecer Stiles por ter salvado Scott.

Meneando a cabeça de forma positiva o homem desafivelou o seu sinto e caminhou para fora, abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Melissa pudesse entrar também e foi nesse momento que Stiles desceu as escadas seguindo de perto por Derek. John levantou o rosto encarando o filho, um alivio imenso apareceu em seu peito, pela primeira vez em dois anos o menino parecia finalmente estar mais leve e relaxado. Apesar de a postura estar preocupada, mas o xerife conhecia o seu filho bem de mais para saber o bem que Derek o fazia. Isso só o tornava ainda mais confuso sobre que decisão tomar.

\- Antes de você me deixar de castigo por um ano, acho que você deveria saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite e entender tudo, para que possa pensar e refletir com calma.

\- Stiles desde quando as suas informações lhe salvaram dos castigos?

\- Olha no caso da Malia e no caso Jennifer me ajudou sim.

\- Certo, vamos para cozinha, estou com fome e acredito que Melissa também esteja podemos comer e conversar certo?

\- Eu posso cozinhar...

\- Não é preciso querido, eu posso fazer isso, você e seu pai tem muito o que colocar em dia e acredito que Derek não irá se recusar em me ajudar não é mesmo?

John sorriu com a interrupção de Melissa, como sempre ela estava agindo da melhor maneira que alguém poderia agir para deixar a situação menos constrangedora. Stiles afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu para cozinha, a vontade de John era parar Derek e dar uma de pai durão para cima dele, mas sabia que aquela não era a hora certa para isso e assim limitou-se a encará-lo deixando bem claro que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Para crédito do lobo, ele pareceu sinceramente envergonhado e o xerife o odiou e amou por isso. É ele sabia que estava muito ferrado com esses dois.

Então rapidamente Melissa começou a cozinhar colocando Derek sempre para pegar algo que ela não alcançava ou descascar alguma coisa, para a surpresa do xerife ele sabia fazer bem. O que só pontuava o fato dele morar em uma casa completamente feminina, suspirando e deixando esse tipo de coisa para lá se sentou na frente de seu filho encarando.

\- Então pode começar.

Stiles falou e falou e falou, só parando quando o xerife tinha alguma dúvida ou para deixar Derek explicar algo que ele não tinha como. A primeira coisa que John notou durante o relato era que o lobo sempre sabia quando Stiles estava preste a fraquejar, nessas horas ele chegava perto e colocava a mão no ombro deles, eles trocavam olhares e então o seu filho continuava com força renovada. Mesmo sabendo de tudo o que poderia dar errado entre eles, o patriarca não pode deixar-se sentir feliz em saber que o seu filho tinha um porto seguro.

A segunda coisa era que não teria como solucionar esses crimes e teria que contar com Talia e Laura para conseguir dar explicações satisfatórias para a população, o problema era que a situação era uma grande bomba relógio e muita coisa poderia dar errado nesse meio tempo. Então teria que contar com a Alcateia Hale e o seu filho para dar-lhe cobertura, o que não era um futuro muito promissor, não por desconfiar deles, mas por saber que o seu filho não iria descansar e estaria em perigo. Ele tinha que concordar com a Alfa, dessa vez era pessoal e Stiles não iria largar o peixe.

\- E então, qual é o meu castigo?

\- Por hora sem videogame e TV, não posso fazer muito mais do que isso enquanto tivermos essa Alfa louca a solta, mas Stiles você tem que entender que isso foi perigoso não só se arriscou como também arriscou a vida de Scott apenas por infantilidade.

\- Eu sei, mas é que dessa vez eu deixei minha emoção falar mais alto, eu realmente não olhei para os detalhes até ser tarde mais. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção eu saberia o quem tinha feito e nada disso teria acontecido, contudo às vezes é fácil esquecer que a vida dos outros são mais frágeis que a minha ou deixar que meu ego prevaleça. Nesse caso foram os dois.

John passou a mão pela nuca, sentindo o pesar pelo pesar de seu filho, sua voz ficara baixa e totalmente triste. Era em momentos como esse que sabia que tinha errado com ele, sabia que tinha se deixado consumir pelo trabalho e ignorado muitos aspectos da vida de seu filho. Ele se cobrava de mais, se exigia de mais e o mundo ao seu redor era bem mais pesado e era em momentos como esse que não sabia o que dizer. Ele o olhou e abriu aboca para consolá-lo, mas lá estava Derek com sua mão no ombro e seu olhar amoroso.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo, só preste mais atenção na próxima vez certo?

Stiles afirmou com a cabeça e John sentiu o seu peito um pouco mais leve e muito mais pesado, os segredos que guardava do menino estava começando a surtir efeito e logo não teria como deixar passar. Ele tinha que contar, mas não agora, não quando ele finalmente tinha encontrado o seu parceiro e quando as coisas estavam indo por um caminho um pouco conturbado. Essa era a hora de ser forte e seguir em frente.

-x-

Melissa ouviu toda a explicação que Stiles deu e entendeu um pouco mais dos perigos do mundo que o seu filho estava entrando e também pode perceber que ele não estaria sozinho nessa jornada. Ele tinha a Alcateia Hale, Jonh e principalmente Stiles ao seu lado lhe dando forças e lhe ajudando a superar o que estava por vir, por alguma razão ela sabia que o dragão era o aliado mais importante que Scott teria nessa nova jornada e o único que não iria lhe abandonar em hipótese alguma. Talvez por como Stiles estivesse se sentindo culpado, talvez pela índole dele ou talvez por algum fator que ela ainda não conhecesse, fosse qual fosse o motivo ela estava mais tranquila.

Chegou perto do menino colocando a mão no ombro livre dele, isso o fez virar-se para ela e visse o sorriso que estava dando. Assim abaixou, passando os braços ao redor dele, puxando para um verdadeiro abraço de urso e agradecendo aos ouvidos dele.  Sem dar qualquer chance para que ele pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, levantou e colocou a janta que estava fazendo.

\- Então Derek é verdade que você agora é policial?


End file.
